With energy independence, energy cost, and environmental concerns becoming more important every year, it is desirable to reduce the consumption of energy in every sector, including transportation, which accounts for 28 percent of energy use. Although mass transit systems are often available and can be effective at reducing cost and pollution, there are still various problems that limit consumers' willingness to travel by bus or subway instead of in their cars.
One of the most important issues affecting the widespread use of mass transit is the first mile and last mile problem. Individuals need to travel to and from the mass transit station, which is usually located some distance away from their home or workplace. To get to the bus or train station, individuals would typically need to walk or bike and spend more time or effort than they want to, or arrive there by car, often requiring a parking fee. If the individual drives or bikes from home to the station, the car or bike would typically need to be left at the station because it is not allowed on the bus or subway. The individual would still lack a way of getting from the station to the ultimate destination.
Therefore it would be desirable to have a portable personal mobility device that can take people from their homes to the station, one that is foldable and lightweight so that they can carry it with them on the mass transit vehicle, and use it again to get from the transit station to their final destination. Conventional options for bikes or seated electric scooters are generally too cumbersome and heavy to be taken onto the bus or train. While there are some lightweight options, they can take many steps to fold and unfold, which makes them less convenient for the user.
What is needed, therefore, is a small and lightweight scooter that can be easily folded and transported when not in use.